


MKX:Fatal Attraction (Short Story)

by JassyCoco



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyCoco/pseuds/JassyCoco
Summary: Cassie meets a mysterious young man that captivates her heart as well as her curiosity.





	MKX:Fatal Attraction (Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Story was written on my old Tumblr. This was free handed by the way and it gave me an idea of Kano's son and his mysterious personality and demeanor. I thought it'd be a great way to start off ideas for MK XI if he makes an appearance and becomes Cassie's lover.

On a hot and humid day somewhere in the U.S., Sergeant Cassie Cage jumped off a landed aircraft arriving at an unknown location where a large warehouse stood by her, surrounded by dozens of Special Forces operatives awaiting her command. She crept closely to the door, signaling her men to go around the back as the smell of fresh blood and death filled her nose. Disgusted by what she smelt, she burst through the door quickly as her eyes widened at what she saw.

"Who are you? State your name!" Cassie barked as she pointed her loaded firearm at an unidentified, young male who was holding a large hunting knife in his hand. He had several scars on his body, ranging from various sizes and lengths marked across his bare torso and neck.

"I don't have a name, officer." he responded casually with a small smirk on his face.

Unimpressed, Cassie mocked, "No name huh? So what? You're just nameless?"

"More like someone you don't want to get to know."

"What if I wanted to, hot shot?" Cassie grinned.

"Trust me, you don't." he cautioned.

"Well, either way this goes, you're under arrest and coming with me to Special Forces." Cassie said while cocking her weapon at the man.

"Then take me. I surrender to you...," he said in a sexual tone whilst walking towards her, the barrel pressed hard against his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" she said in a surprised voice.

"Surrendering...," he grinned sarcastically.

"Don't step any further!" Cassie warned as she started to pull the trigger.

"What? You're going to shoot me, officer? Even if I don't tell you my name?"

"I'm warning you asshole..." Cassie warned once more.

"Heh, you're a very beautiful woman. What is your name?" he asked, chuckling.

Cassie turned red as she seethed, "I'm not telling you shit! Now put your fucking hands up!"

The man walked towards Cassie as she started to walk backwards, boldly ignoring her threats as she almost pulled the trigger from her gun.

With the barrel still pressed against his chest, he whispered, "Please officer, just tell me your name."

"Cassandra..." she gave in, looking deep into his unusual red eyes.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. It's the kind of name I want to say over and over until you tell me to stop..."

Cassie blushed more as he now gently pressed his body against her chest. She looked at the tall man for a long time as her nipples hardened against his skin, immediately sending chills throughout her body. He smiled at her as she began touching on his scars, some newly made and some healed from age. She trailed her fingers across his skin, as the two did not say anything to each other.

"Who did this to you...? T-these scars..." Cassie asked, horrified.

The man replied nonchalantly, "I'm used to it, love. Scars heal over time."

Cassie looked up at him saying, "But they can also reopen old wounds..."

The mysterious young man touched Cassie's face as his smile never faded. She saw hidden pain in his eyes, as he did not look like a crazed man to her, but had many demons fighting inside him. Demons that will soon one day break free. When she closed her eyes, she inhaled his scent as he hugged her gently.

"Thank you for telling me your name…Cassandra."

Cassie closed her eyes tightly, as she did not want to let go of him. Suddenly, a flash bomb rolled unto the floor as it went off blinding Cassie. When she reopened her eyes, the man disappeared leaving her surrounded by dead bodies on the warehouse floor. She could still feel his hand brush against the side of her cheek as one of her men asked if she was all right. She simply nodded at them then started to walk out of the warehouse when she abruptly found the man's hunting knife lying flat on the floor. With a smirk she said,

"We'll meet again someday, Nameless…"


End file.
